supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer (Light and Dark)
Lucifer, also known as The Devil, The Morning Star, and Satan, is a fallen archangel. He is the ruler of Hell and the creator of demons, seen by them as a father figure and their God. As the third-born archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael and Samael and the older brother of Mary, Raphael and Gabriel. Background Light and Dark Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Powers and Abilities *'Archangel Powers' - Lucifer's powers as an archangel. Weaknesses Even though Lucifer is incredibly powerful in his own right and despite being the second oldest archangel in creation, Lucifer has weaknesses of his own, but has fewer in comparison to his archangel brethren. As Lucifer was once the bearer of The Mark of Cain, he was truly next to indestructible. Only The Darkness would have been able to kill him, without removing the Mark first. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Enochian sigils' - Lucifer cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils, however he can erase them just by thinking it. Regular angels and Seraphs are weakened in the presence of such sigils. *'Lucifer's Cage' - This cell can hold any angel, therefore including Lucifer, without any internal means of escape, as it was designed to bind Lucifer's power. However, once the Darkness was released, Lucifer "was able to reach out through the fissures" but not actually leave it. *'The Colt' - It can cause him pain and knock him down for a short time, but it can't kill Lucifer. *'Holy Oil' - Holy fire could banish Lucifer for a short time and cause him pain but as it did not kill Michael possibly it can't kill Lucifer too. When Lucifer was summoned to speak to Sam, holy fire was part of the warding but went down with the rest of it. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - While other lower angels can't physically hurt Lucifer, even with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. While Lucifer's closest brethren can harm him, he is considerably stronger than Gabriel and Raphael and he potentially rivals Michael's power, but Michael is ultimately stronger and can kill him. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of Death, he can kill Lucifer. *'God' - As the creator of Lucifer, and one of the most powerful beings in existence, God can kill Lucifer. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that rivals God and Death the Darkness can kill Lucifer. Weapons *'The First Blade' - Powered by the Mark of Cain, and therefore the Darkness, the First Blade can kill Lucifer. *'Death's Scythe' - As the scythe was even able to kill Death, it can therefore kill Lucifer. *'Archangel Blade' - Archangel blades can harm and kill Lucifer. Equipment *'Archangel Blade' - Lucifer can use an archangel blade to kill his brothers and other angels. *'Lightbringer' - It is a powerful sword created by God himself. It is a massive broadsword that is indestructible and can kill anything in an instant. It can also radiate heat and the sword is on fire. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Light and Dark series Category:Main Villains Category:Alive Category:The Apocalypse Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Winchester Allies